The Lonely Wandrer
by Mrs.R.R.Lupin-Jones-2- Temp
Summary: Harry wanders through time.As the Master of Time, he does not age, nor has the ability to die.He’s travelled,learnt, and explored for thousands of years,a lonely wanderer.When he drops into Forks,he won’t be alone much longer. HPEC. ADOPTED-DEATHNOTEMAKER
1. Meet the Cullens

Harry ran, he didn't know what he had done - or going to do - to anger Charles Dickens of all people, but here he was, running for his life (again!), in 1859, Cardiff from Charles Dickens' Guards. Really, pop in for a visit, and he get this! He didn't actually know why he ran anymore. He couldn't die. It was a habit, he supposed, and truthfully he didn't think coming back to life in front of ignorant humans was a very good idea.

Seeing an upcoming alley way, he quickly slid into the shadows and warped. After thousands of year of travelling through time, and places, he still hadn't been everywhere, every time, but Harry reckoned it wasn't long until he did. Anyway, after this long Harry had came up for a name when he transported - warping.

It was exactly like apparating, squeezed through a tight tube. Harry was used to it now though, as the Master of Time.

Landing, Harry opened his eyes to find himself in a forest. He grinned, _lovely! _Sensing someone coming, he quickly gathered up his magic, and spread it through his body, making him invisible.

As the person came closer, Harry realised it wasn't a person. He narrowed his eyes, an animal? No, it was too fast to be an animal. Pushing his magic down to his feet, he jumped onto a high nearby branch of a tree. He saw just a distance away one small blur, then another one just behind it, further away was a larger blur…Vampires! Brilliant. Harry rolled his eyes, he'd met vampires before. All of them except three didn't kill him. His put a guard over his scent, hoping it wasn't him the vampire were after. He'd hate to have to get into a fight with a vampire. Every fight Harry had ever fought he'd won, understandable with thousands of year experience, and his immortality, obviously. However with the vampires, he'd always died, and got beaten up pretty bad.

The first vampire was underneath him now, looking down he saw a golden honey-blond haired male, his fists were clenched, his nostrils flaring, his red eyes staring at something on the floor, Harry stretched his neck to see a patch of blood on the floor, and then splatters of blood on the bottom of the tree he was on. Startled he looked down to see a large cut on his leg. Hn. He must of cut himself running from Dickens' guards. He pouted he had liked Charles Dickens' writings, even loved them. If he hadn't ordered for his death he might've still liked them. Stupid Dickens.

Focusing back on the present, he saw another vampire had joined the blond, and five more appeared a bit later.

They were all looking around, alert.

There were three women, a beautiful blonde, a black spiky haired girl that could be a giant pixie and a sort of caramel-haired woman, that literally oozed motherly affection.

There was a blonde haired man, who he could've sworn he'd seen before somewhere. A dark haired male that absolutely must have giant blood in him somehow - Harry once again pouted, since he was the master of time he didn't age, he was stuck in his too small of a 19 year old body, he looked about 17.

The one that had came just behind the golden-honey blonde one, damn! He was …. He was not going to use the cliché of Adonis. No he wasn't. Double damn, after, what? How long, about 3,000 years? He finds his mate _now. _Stupid Fate and destiny and all other fate and destiny related god people. In their defence they had warned him he would have one but after 3,000 years… and a vampire? Why a vampire. Ahh, well, he went this far without his "mate", he was sure he could survive.

The rest had a mix between a bronzy honey colour and black eyes, so, because Harry had the most brilliant reduction skills EVER, - insert cheeky grin here - he guessed that they all fed on animals, and the nostril flaring dude was new to it. Fandupey-tastic.

He paused time. The world froze.

Jumping down from the tree, he landed softly on his feet. He studied the vampires a moment longer, before getting ready to warp, he quite fancied going to Barcelona, so off he went to Barcelona. Well, he would have, if an angry Fate god didn't show up.

The god floated in the air, with it's magic blazing around him, flashing light lighting, with his hands of his hips.

Harry froze. Blinked. Then…."Hi! I'm Harry, I don't know what I've done, but I'm sure you can forgive me." he gave his most innocent look. Then added as an afterthought. "Again."

The god narrowed his eyes, "You were going to leave! You can't leave! He's your mate! Do you know how long it took us to get you a perfect mate!" he glared.

"Ah, Look, I don't need a mate, and I don't really want a mate, I am quite fine being a loner, thank you very much."

The god pursed his lips, "Fine, are you?" The Fate God's eyes softened. "Don't lie to yourself. It is not healthy."

Harry looked down and glared at the floor. "I don't need a mate." He repeated firmly. "He would just get in the way, especially with a family."

The god - "What's your name, I need a name to refer to you in my head, repeating god all the time is getting…frustrating." Harry said, kicking a branch on the floor.

'The god' raised an eyebrow, "We don't have names."

"Dog it is." before "dog" could say anything, he continued, "I - what do you expect me to do? We are both fine without each other, why not keep it that way?" Harry pleaded. He was quite embarrassed, he was probably older than this damned fate person.

"He is not fine. YOU, are not fine. You are lonely, both of you, lonely for so long. They say you don't know what you have until you lose it but-"

"You don't know what you're missing until it arrives, yeah, yeah." He waved him off with his hand, looking up at dog, with exasperation, "If I stay here for a bit, will that get you lot off my case."

The stupid dog once again raised an eyebrow.

"What?! What else do you want me to do?" He rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Oh, I just pulled out four eyelashes that can't be good."

"You have always had to look after yourself, I know you long for someone to take care of you for a change." Before Harry could say anything else, he glided over to the seven frozen beings.

"This-" he pointed at the blonde male vampire "- is Jasper Hale. He's been through many wars, vampire and human. He was 20 when he was changed, born Texas 1843. He's able to manipulate and read people's emotions around him. He's having a hard time adapting to the 'Cullen Diet', which is as you correctly assumed - animal blood, because he's been around since the Civil War, he has consumed a lot of human blood, it's a really bad habit. Like biting your nails - it's hard to stop once you've started. Or smoking. He's trying to get better at being around humans, but it's an uphill struggle. His Mate is the pixie girl - Alice."

Harry inspected Jaspers frozen form while Dog ribbited on.

"Born around 1900, she was changed when she was nineteen, originally from Biloxi, Mississippi. A seer based on choices. She was in a Mental Home because of her visions. A vampire in the building changed her to save her from a vampire hunter that was hunting her down. She has no memories of her human life. Jasper and Alice found each other in 1948, with help from the visions. Again, with help from the visions they found Carlisle and the family in 1950. They've been with the family ever since."

"Emmett Cullen. He was changed two years after his mate - Rosalie-" Dog pointed at the beautiful blonde. "- in 1935, he was 20 at the time. So, evidently born in 1915. Originally from Tennessee. No special talents, really. His strength is higher than a normal vampires, though."

Ignoring the muttered "Never would've guessed" from Harry, he ploughed on.

"He got attacked by a bear, but was found by Rosalie who took him to her sire - Carlisle - " He pointed to the blonde haired man, he knew he'd seen him somewhere… "to be saved. I believe he describes the incident as being saved by angel who brought him to God. He has lost control once or twice to his singers."

"Rosalie Cullen, born 1915, turned 1933, age of 18. Home place - New York. She was brought into the family as a companion for the bronze haired one. They never responded to each other as more than brother and sister. Her defining trait is her beauty. She and Jasper go under the cover of Twins because of their blonde hair. She was raped just before she was turned-"

"Look, I- I don't want to know their personal life, it's their place to tell, I- especially with - "

"Let me finish! You need all the information you can get, I'm sorry. Carlisle Cullen. Born 1640. Changed 1663, 23 years. From London, originally. His and his mate Esme - act as the 'Parents'.

He has brilliant control of his blood lust. His past is a bit long, he's a doctor. His father used the be a hunter, hunting Vampires, Werewolves and Witches. He was turned on a hunt, long story, very short."

"Esme Cullen. Born 1895, changed when she was 26 - 1921. From Columbus, Ohio. She works, I'm not sure what as though, she changes it a lot. I think at the moment she's a Antique Restorationer -"

Harry butted in, "I thought God's where supposed to be all-knowing." He smirked.

Dog glared. "Shut up. She has quite a history too, but she was changed by Carlisle, after a suicide attempt after she'd lost her baby to a lung infection after two weeks. She had run away from an abusive relationship, you see. She'd met Carlisle before she was changed when she was sixteen, and had broken her leg. As the physically oldest of the Cullen's, she fell into the mothering role."

"Now, Your Mate," He emphasized the 'your', Harry rolled his eyes. "Edward Cullen. Formally Edward Masen. 108 Year old, born 1801, turned 1918. Mind Reader, Plays Piano, Likes his cars. Born in Chicago. His parents died when the Spanish influenza hit, he nearly died too, but Carlisle bit him after Edward's mother begged him, and said she knew he had a 'special way' to save him. Loneliness had a part in it too. He went into rebellion for a bit. Fed off humans, reading minds to stay away from the innocent and target criminals, he eventually went back to Carlisle and Esme after four years, realising his mistake."

They stayed in silence for a while, until Harry broke it.

"Where are we, anyway? When are we?" He said, looking around.

"Forks, Washington, America, 2009."

"Hmm, funny I've never been here before. The year I have. I think I'm in Egypt soon. Or have already been."

"Look, Harry, the whole family would benefit with you with them. Both you and Jasper have seen, and been in war. You and Alice, both believed to be insane, and your personalities are quite similar. You've been raped, you can help Rosalie, she may be over it, but no-one in the family really understands it. And Emmett…. Emmett, you'd just get along so well! Carlisle, you love healing, most jobs you took in wizarding world was as a healer! You can share your knowledge with him. He'd love it. And Esme, you've both lost a child. Edward - well, he's your mate. MUSIC! You play and sing and… Their powers, they won't work on you., because you have to power too, so it'll bounce off, you can help them, especially Jasper and Alice. You have perfect control on all your talents and abilities, please, Harry! They need you! And you need them. You need Edward."

Dog could see, Harry was fighting with himself. The desire of being cared for, for once, instead of him saving and protecting everyone else, HE would be protected.

Harry closed his eyes and shook his head. Raising it up, showing no emotion.

"No, I-" he looked down. "What about my travelling? I can't just -"

"Help them."

"You know me too well. Fine. I- I'll stay."

"WOOP!"

"Where am I staying?"

Dog froze. "Damn, didn't think of that. Wait, wait, wait though, still a few other things. There are shifters around here. There is a treaty though…so no worries."

"Joy." Harry muttered. "I'm not going to bother buying another house, I'll just set my tent up somewhere. I hardly sleep, anyways."

"You can still travel too, after all, you're a time traveller. You can just come back the time you left."

That, at least, brightened it up for Harry.

"You can chose one." Dog said nodding at the Cullens, " To be a… tour guide if you will. Unfreeze just the one, and explain it all to them. If you get close to one, you'll already be closer to you mate. Of course, Father Fate has forbade you from choosing Edward. You c-"

"No, no, I'm sure I'll manage." Harry waved it off.

Dog raised an eyebrow. "Look, it'll be a lot easier in the long run. Mother Fate said if you don't she'll take away your powers until you do… in slightly less polite words - but still."

"Urgh, I'm a couple of thousand years old, and STILL I'm being bossed around." Harry shook his head. "Unbelievable."

"You know the rules. No going against Mother Fate." Harry wanted to punch that smug look of his face.

"I hate you. You know that don't you? …I suppose, Jasper would be good, 'cause of his experience in fighting… but he's still trying to get control. I could help him with that… Esme… Rosalie…Carlisle…" He carried on muttering to himself, weighing the pros and cons of each person.

"Rosalie would be the hardest to win over." Dog put in.

"Why?"

"She's not that keen on including humans, she… she's always wanted a child too, I suppose she's … jealous, I - if you explain to her you're not the average human before… it would make things less difficult."

"I-" Harry paused. Thinking it over. "I suppose." he said slowly.

"Brilliant!" Dog grinned, he clapped his hands, Harrys eyes went wide, and two things happened at once.

Dog disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and Rosalie was realised from the statis she was in.

"What the hell have you done to my family!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dancing through life,  
Skimming the surface,  
Gliding where turf is smooth,  
Life's more painless,  
For the brainless,  
Why think too hard?  
When it's so soothing,  
Dancing through life  
No need to tough it,  
When you can sluff it off as I do,

Nothing matters,  
But knowing nothing matters,  
It's just life,  
So keep dancing through...

Dancing through life,  
Swaying and sweeping,  
And always keeping cool,  
Life is fraughtless,  
When you're thoughtless,  
Those who don't try,  
Never look foolish,  
Dancing through life,  
Mindless and careless,  
Make sure your where less,  
Trouble is rife,  
Woes are fleeting ,  
Blows are glancing,  
When you're dancing,  
Through life...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, Disclaimer - I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR HARRY POTTER.

I think that'll do wont it?

Yes, the timelines screwed up. I think. It's going to be screwed up, so don't leave reviews saying No, no, no, no, Nooooooo that's supposed to this time, because this happened that time, and Bella was there this time, I DON'T CARE!

Bella's not even going to be in this! So there.

SO LISTEN UP! THE TIMELINE IS SCREWED DEAL WITH IT! :D

Yeah Harry's a bit 'All powerful' and stuff. And that's the way I like him okay?

**Mpreg Vote**

YES

NO.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Presione el botón, es un pequeño botón bonito, que dice la "review" en él.

Appuyez sur le bouton, c'est un joli petit bouton, qui indique la "review" là-dessus.

Betätigen Sie die Taste, ist es eine hübsche kleine Taste, die "review" auf ihm sagt.

Premi il tasto, è un tasto piccolo grazioso, che gli dice la "review" .

によって言うのはかなり少しボタンであるボタンを押しなさい"review"それ!

按它是一個相當少許按鈕認為的按鈕"review"對此!

_**PRESS THE BUTTON, IT'S A PRETTY LITTLE BUTTON THAT SAYS REVIEW ON IT! :D**_


	2. FACT SORRY UP FOR ADOPTION

THIS STORY IS UP FOR ADOPTION.

ANYONE WHO WANTS TO CONTINUE THIS HAS TO PM ME FIRST.

THUS IS THE FACTS OF LIFE.

By the way, Willow Angel Smith GET A LIFE! IT WAS 5 DAYS! THAT'S NOT AGES. YOU SOUND LIKE A SPOILT BRAT, _I WANT TO, YOU COULDN'T OF USED A I CAN'T WAIT? WOULD'VE SOUNDED BETTER. I DO NOT TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE._

_Thanks to all the reviewers._

_Sorry, people. _

_Someone please adopt my baby? Lol. I'll be taking the story down soon. _

_Au revior, x_


	3. Adopted

Story has been adopted by

DEATHNOTEMAKER.

This'll be taken down very soon, people!


End file.
